Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 19 - Der eiserne Freier
Zusammenfassung Victarion Graufreud führt die Eiserne Flotte zunächst bis zu den Trittsteinen, und von dort segeln sie in drei Geschwader aufgeteilt zur Zederninsel. Dort allerdings kommen von 99 Schiffen nur 54 an. Die Gram hat unterwegs den Roten Priester Moqorro als Schiffsbrüchigen aufgelesen, der Victarions eiternde Wunde heilt und ihm erklärt, dass die Winde nach Meereen nun günstig seien. Synopsis Victarion teilt die Eiserne Flotte auf den Trittsteinen auf Victarion Graufreud sticht von den Schildinseln aus mit 93 von ursprünglich 100 Schiffen der Eisernen Flotte in See und nimmt Kurs auf die Sklavenbucht. Dort soll er im Auftrag seines Bruders Euron Graufreud nach Daenerys Targaryen suchen und sie zu ihm bringen, denn er will sie heiraten und mit Hilfe ihrer Drachen Westeros erobern. Die Eiserne Flotte ist die Hauptflotte der Eiseninseln setzt sich aus Kapitänen und Männern aller Eiseninseln zusammen. Sie untersteht direkt dem Meersteinstuhl und nicht irgendeinem Lord. Die Schiffe der Eisernen Flotte sind zwar kleiner als die riesigen Dromonen aus Westeros, aber sie sind immer noch dreimal größer als ein gewöhnliches Langschiff, und sie haben tiefe Rümpfe und harte Rammböcke, sodass sie es durchaus auch mit den Schiffen der Königlichen Flotte der Sieben Königslande aufnehmen können. Zunächst segeln sie durch die Rothweynstraße an der öden und kargen und wegen ihrer Untiefen und Strudeln gefährlichen Küste von Dorne entlang. Bereits hier kapern sie fünf Schiffe: eine Geleasse, eine Galeere und drei Koggen. Dann erobert die Eiserner Sieg sogar das große Handelsschiff Edle Dame, das über Möwenstadt, Dämmertal und Königsmund nach Altsass unterwegs ist und gesalzenen Dorsch, Waltran und eingelegten Hering geladen hat. Schließlich erreichen sie mit nun 99 Schiffen die Trittsteine, wo sie Vorräte, Wild und frisches Trinkwasser an Bord nehmen. Hier teilt Victarion die Flotte in drei Teile auf und gibt Anweisung, sich an der Südspitze der Zederninsel wieder zu versammeln. Ralf Steinheim soll die schnellsten Schiffe der Flotte über die so genannten Korsarenstraße entlang der Nordküste von Sothoryos führen. Dort gibt es unzählige tote Städte, die an der glühend heißen Küste verrotten, und eigentlich meidet jeder gescheite Seemann diese Route, doch auf den Basiliskeninseln gibt es viele entlaufene Sklaven, Sklavenhändler, Häuter, Huren, Jäger, gestreifte Menschen und Schlimmeres, und wer es wagt, den Eisernen Preis zu zahlen, auch eine Menge Proviant. Ralf der Hinker soll mit den größeren, langsamen Schiffen in Richtung Lys aufbrechen, dort die Gefangenen verkaufen, die sie auf den Schildinseln und in Lord Hewetts Stadt gemacht haben, und mit dem Erlös Proviant für die langsame, mittlere Passage einkaufen. Der Tradition der Eisenmänner nach dürfen Menschen eigentlich nicht verkauft werden, sondern lediglich zu Leibeigenen und Salzweiber gemacht werden, und so ist Victarion froh, diese Aufgabe abgeben zu können. Victarion selbst will sein Geschwader entlang der Küste der Umstrittenen Lande nach Volantis führen, wo er erneut Vorräte und Proviant aufnehmen will, um von dort aus Valyria zu umfahren. Dies ist die gewöhnliche Route in den Osten, wo man viel kapern kann und wo es viele kleinere Inseln gibt, die vor Stürmen Schutz bieten. Nur 54 Schiffe erreichen die Zederninsel Auf der Zederninsel kommen dann allerdings nur 54 Schiffe an: 22 von Victarions Teilflotte, 14 von den Schiffen Ralfs des Hinkers und nur neun von Ralf Steinheim, der selbst vermisst wird. Hinzu kommen noch neun gekaperte Schiffe aus der Sklavenbucht, bei denen es sich allerdings nicht um Kriegsschiffe handelt, sondern um Koggen, Fischerboote, Händler und Sklavenjäger. Victarions Geschwader gerät schon einen Tag, nachdem sie von Volantis ausgelaufen sind, in einen Sturm, in dem die Dagons Fest mit der Rote Flut zusammenstößt und beide untergehen. In der Folge verliert er noch ungefähr neun weitere Schiffe. Ralf der Hinker erreicht die Zederninsel mit dem Rest seines Geschwaders: die Lord Quellon, die Weiße Witwe, die Klagelied, die Leid, die Leviathan, die Eiserne Dame, die Schnitterwind und die Streithammer sowie sechs weitere Schiffe, von denen aber zwei so schwer beschädigt sind, dass sie geschleppt werden müssen. Ralf der Hinker berichtet, dass sie in drei große Stürme und üble Winde geraten seien, deren schwefelige Gerüche ihn an Valyria erinnert hat. Ralf der Hinker spricht aus, was auch schon Victarion gedacht hat: dass Euron sie auf eine Mission geschickt habe, von der sie nie zurückkehren sollen. Als er aber erklärt, sie seien verflucht, schlägt ihm Victarion zweimal ins Gesicht. Einmal, weil er so viele Schiffe verloren hat, und das andere Mal wegen seines Geschwätzes über Flüche. Nach Ralfs Eintreffen folgen zwei windstille Tage, dann erscheinen die Kopflose Jeyne und die Furcht, worauf wieder zwei ereignislose Tage folgen, bis die Rabenfresser und die Eiserner Kuss zusammen mit der Edlen Dame auftauchen. Am Tag darauf erreicht die Jungfrauentod die Insel, und erst drei weitere Tage später erspäht Victarion die Gram bei Tagesanbruch, wie sie sich der Insel nähert. Es ist das 54. Schiff seiner Flotte, das wieder auftaucht, und insgeheim verflucht Victarion den Sturmgott für seine Grausamkeit. Victarion war klar gewesen, dass er nicht hatte hoffen können, dass alle Schiffe diese gefährliche Reise überstehen würden, aber er hatte mit mindestens siebzig, besser aber achtzig Schiffen gerechnet. Er wünscht sogar, dass sein Bruder Aeron Graufreud bei ihm wäre, um den Ertrunkenen Gott zu besänftigen. Nachdem die Gram eingetroffen ist, ruft Victarion Wulf Einohr zu sich. Dieser soll Rodrik Sparr holen gehen und eine Nachricht an Ralf den Hinker, Tom Dorsch und Daegon Hirte schicken, damit sie alle Jäger zurückrufen und die Schiffe zum Auslaufen klar machen, denn er will am folgenden Tag mit der Abendflut los segeln. Außerdem soll er einen Maester holen. Die Hai ist so beschädigt, dass sie ohnehin nicht mithalten könnte, und so weist Victarion an, dass sie am Strand zurückbleibt und allen Nachzüglern Bescheid gibt. Wulf drängt darauf, auf weitere Schiffe zu warten, aber Victarion fürchtet das, was er in Volantis gehört hat, dass nämlich die Volantener eine eigene Flotte nach Meereen schicken wollen, die Daenerys beseitigen und die Stadt plündern soll. Zwar sind die Schiffe aus Volantis vermutlich auch in den Sturm geraten, doch könnte es sein, dass sie mittlerweile bereits wieder auf dem Weg sind und den Golf der Trauer bereits erreicht haben. Victarion fürchtet, dass 300 oder vielleicht sogar 500 Schiffe nach Meereen unterwegs sein könnten. Hinzu kommen die Verbündeten der Volantener, die bereits vor Meereen lagern: Yunkai und Astapor, Soldaten aus Neu Ghis, Qarth und Tolos. Andererseits war auch Euron durch die halbe Welt gesegelt und hatte geplündert, von Qarth bis nach Riesenbaumstadt, und er war angeblich sogar durch das Rauchende Meer gesegelt. Victarion lässt seinen Blick über die Langschiffe und den Strand der Zederninsel schweifen, von der Maester Kerwin behauptet, man habe sie einst auch "Insel der Hundert Schlachten" genannt. Bislang hat Victarion allerdings nur eine Menge Affen und Schweine sehen können. Die Schweine helfen, die Vorratskammern wieder aufzufüllen, aber die Affen sind eine echte Plage. Inzwischen haben sie sich bereits in den Sparren der Hälfte der Schiffe breit gemacht. Beim Untergang von Valyria ist angeblich eine neunzig Meter hohe Wasserwelle über die Insel hinweg gefegt und hat dabei hunderttausende Menschen getötet. Die Paläste von Velos waren ebenso zerstört worden wie der Sklavenhändlerhafen Ghozai, und nur eine paar Fischer und einige wenige Wachen, die das Glück hatten, auf dem höchsten Turm der Insel Dienst zu haben, hatten überlebt. Victarion geht nach unten in seine dunkle und kühle Kabine, wo die dunkelhäutige Frau ihn empfängt und ihm sofort ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn legt. Euron hat der Frau die Zunge heraus geschnitten, bevor er sie ihm als Geschenk übergeben hat, und eigentlich wollte Victarion sie dem Ertrunkenen Gott opfern, konnte sich dann aber doch nicht dazu durchringen. Inzwischen haben sie sich sogar ein wenig kennen gelernt. Nun rechtfertigt er der stummen Frau gegenüber in einem Selbstgespräch sein Vorgehen, die Flotte in drei Teile aufzuteilen, denn keine Stadt sieht gerne 99 Schiffe auf einmal im Hafen einlaufen, und die Stürme hätten sie trotzdem auf dem Sommermeer auseinander getrieben. Er erklärt, dass 54 Schiffe eigentlich zu wenig seien, dass er aber auch nicht länger warten könne. Er plant, die Sklavenhändler von See her kommend zu überraschen, wie er es in der Graufreud-Rebellion mit der Flotte der Lennisters vor Lennishort gemacht hatte. Während er redet, zieht die dunkelhäutige Frau seinen Verband von seiner krustigen Wunde an der linken Hand ab, die er sich im Kampf mit Ser Talbert Serry zugezogen hat. Als Maester Kerwin erscheint, beendet Victarion seinen Monolog und weist den Maester an, nach der Wunde zu sehen. Victarion verachtet den mädchenhaften jungen Mann, seit Euron ihm aufgetragen hatte, ihn mitzunehmen auf seine Reise. Zunächst hatte der Maester oft überheblich gegrinst, doch auf den Trittsteinen schlug Berton Demut ihm dann vier Zähne aus, und wenig später hatte er sich bei Victarion darüber beschwert, dass ihn vier Eisenmänner zudem vergewaltigt hätten. Victarion hatte dem Mann einen Dolch gegeben und ihm gesagt, damit könne er es beenden, doch der Maester war nicht Manns genug, ihn einzusetzen. Jetzt schaut er sich die Wunde an und riecht sogar daran, dann sagt er, dass die Wunde nicht verheile und er erneut Eiter abfließen lassen müsse. Wie schon zuvor sagt er, er müsse die Hand vermutlich amputieren. Victarion droht ihm erneut, dass er ihn dann umbringen werde, und er weist ihn an, den Eiter abzulassen, auch wenn das große Schmerzen bedeutet. Als der Maester mit seinem Messer einen Schnitt in Victarions Hand macht, kommt eine Menge stinkender Eiter zutage, und er weist ihn an, tiefer zu schneiden, sodass schließlich auch dunkles Blut zum Vorschein kommt. Der Maester drückt lange den Eiter aus seiner Hand, dann schickt er ihn fort und sagt, die Frau könne seine Hand verbinden. Auch nachdem der Maester gegangen ist, hängt noch der faulige Geruch des Eiters in der Kajüte, aber Victarion will diese Operation nicht an Bord machen, wo seine Mannschaft es als Schwäche auslegen könnte. Er erinnert sich an den Kampf mit Ser Talbert und an den Moment, wo er dessen Langschwert mit seiner bepanzerten Hand fassen musste, da sein Schild zerbrochen war. Zunächst hatte er die Wunde nur notdürftig mit Essig ausgewaschen, doch inzwischen fragt er sich, ob die Klinge nicht vergiftet gewesen ist, wenngleich auch eigentlich nur die Pfahlbaumänner und die Dornischen mit Gift kämpfen, was Victarion nicht männlich genug findet. Mittlerweile vermutet er sogar, dass Maester Kerwin ihn in Eurons Auftrag vergiften will. Euron hatte den jungen Maester auf Grünschild entdeckt, wo er im Dienst von Lord Moribald Kester stand. Euron hatte Maester Kerwin auch drei Käfige mit Raben mit auf das Schiff gegeben, aber Victarion hatte ihm verboten, Nachrichten nach Hause zu schicken, um Euron absichtlich im Unklaren zu lassen. Die dunkelhäutige Frau verbindet Victarions Hand mit frischen Leinen, dann erscheint Langwasser Peik und berichtet, dass die Gram einen Gefangenen gemacht habe, der angeblich ein Zauberer sein soll. Zusammen gehen sie an Deck, wo Rodrik Sparr auf ihn wartet, der ihm Moqorro vorstellt und behauptet, er sei ein Geschenkt des Ertrunkenen Gottes. Der Mann ist eine imposante Erscheinung mit pechschwarzer Haut und einer Sklaventätowierung auf der Wange. Rodrik Spaar berichtet, dass er zehn Tage auf dem Wasser an einer abgebrochene Spiere geklammert umhergetrieben sei, nachdem sei Schiff untergegangen war. Victarion zweifelt daran, dass ein Mensche zehn Tage lang im Meer überleben kann, ohne sich mit Salzwasser zu vergiften. Als er Moworro fragt, ob er tatsächlich ein Zauberer sei, antwortet dieser in der Gemeinen Zunge und mit tiefer Stimme, dass er ein Diener R'hllors sei, dem Herrn des Lichts. Victarion schaut sich seine Lumpen etwas genauer an und erkennt, dass sie tatsächlich einmal rot gewesen sein könnten, während Rodrik Sparr ausspuckt und ihn einen Dämonenpriester nennt. Berton Demut fordert, ihn zu ertränken, damit er kein Unheil anrichten kann. Auch Wulf Einohr findet es seltsam, dass er als Einzige überleben konnte, doch Moqorro erklärt relativ gelassen, dass sie in einen Sturm geraten seien. Dann berichtet Rodrik Sparr, dass Moqorro von ihrer Reise in die Sklavenbucht gewusst habe und dass sie sich auf der Zederninsel versammeln würden. Er hatte sogar behauptet, dass Victarion sterben würde, wenn er ihn nicht zu ihm brächte. Gerade will Victarion den Befehl geben, den Priester zu töten, da spürt er schmerzhaft seinen verwundeten Arm und muss sich an der Reling festhalten, sodass die Männer brüllen, dass der Priester Victarion schon verflucht habe und ihre Messer ziehen. Victarion weist die Männer an, die Messer wieder einzustecken, zu ihrer Arbeit zurückzukehren und den Priester in seine Kabine zu bringen. Für einen Moment fürchtet er, seine Männer würden seinen Befehl verweigern, doch dann zieht er den Priester eigenmächtig die Treppe hinunter. Als die dunkelhäutige Frau Moqorro erblickt, zischt sie wie eine Schlange, aber Victarion schlägt ihr ins Gesicht, damit sie aufhört. Vorsichtig fragt Victarion den Priester, was er alles wüsste, der aber fordert ihn ohne Umschweife auf, ihm seine Hand zu zeigen. Er behauptet, in den Nachtfeuern gesehen zu haben, dass Tentakel seinen Arm hinaufwachsen und dass er an schwarzen Fäden hängt wie eine Marionette.Womit er Victarions entzündete Wunde am Arm und Eurons Auftrag meint. Wütend reißt sich Victarion den Handschuh von der Hand und hält Moqorro seine verbundene Hand entgegen. Moqorro bittet ihn, ihn heilen zu dürfen. Dazu benötige er eine Silber- oder Eisenklinge und ein Kohlebecken, und er erklärt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein werde. Victarion sagt, dass Eisenmänner über Schmerzen lachen würden, dann erklärt er, dass er Moqorro töten werde, wenn er versagt, und lässt er ihn beginnen. Victarion wird an diesem Tag nicht mehr an Bord der Eiserner Sieg gesehen, doch die Mannschaft hört mehrmals irres und lautes Gelächter aus der Kabine, doch als sie sie öffnen wollen, finden sie sie verrammelt vor. Als sie später einen fremdländischen Klagegesang hören, von dem der Maester behauptet, es sei Hochvalyrisch, und gleichzeitig fliehen die Affen kreischend von dem Schiff. Am Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang kommt Victarion zurück auf Deck. Sein linker Arm ist bis zum Ellbogen blutverschmiert, und seine Hand ist schwarz und verkohlt. Von seinen Fingern steigen Rauchfäden auf, als er auf Maester Kerwin zeigt und den Befehl gibt, ihm die Kehle aufzuschneiden und ihn ins Meer zu werfen. Er erklärt, dass Moqorro in den Feuern gesehen habe, dass sie günstige Winde bis Meereen haben werden, und er hat auch gesehen, dass Daenerys bereits verheiratet ist, doch dann werde er sie eben zuerst zur Witwe machen müssen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise & Anmerkungen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Sklavenbucht spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Victarion Graufreud Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 19